


... and it came up red

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Sirius in Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus/Sirius post slash. Remus POV (twisted as it is)</p>
            </blockquote>





	... and it came up red

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

(I write you so many letters Sirius, I never send them)

Risk.

That was always your thing.

Nothing was fun for you unless there was some element of danger. Sometimes it seemed like the more you stood to lose the better it was.

At school you loved to chance your arm didn't you? Sometimes it seems like we spent every bloody night sneaking around after hours in the name of some crackpot scheme of yours.

The Mauraders Map...becoming animagi...that 'joke' you played on fucking Snape. Nothing was too risky, too foolhardy for you. And you made me feel like an idiot for ever voicing my concerns.

That way you had of looking at me and saying 'Don't worry Moony.' Yeah...'Don't worry Moony, we'll have it back in Filch's office before sunrise'... 'Don't worry Moony, there's nothing in that forest that's more dangerous than you anyway'...'Don't worry Moony, it won't hurt as much when you get used to it.' And you were always right too.

Even in bed. Danger. It always got you hard.

Like fellatio at dusk, on the night of the full moon.

Could you come before I changed? Racing the moonrise to your orgasm before you found yourself with your erection in a wolf's mouth. You fucking thrill seeking pervert.

How sweet of you Sirius. No, really, how kind, to take the thing that has destroyed my life and use it to fuel your fucking kinks. You sick fuck.

I can't believe now that I used to let you do it. But close to the change I was always more obliging wasn't I? You liked me best then. I was more like you. Half out of my mind and as crazy for thrills as you always were, I'd say yes to anything then. And I did.

I don't think you ever thought you'd lose one day, but no one can be lucky every time. The Gods won't allow it.

I guess you know that now, because when you lost, you really fucking **lost** didn't you? You lost it all.

Problem was we all paid your fucking debt.

And what you never realised was that all along I was playing a higher risk game than even you could dream up.

Because I really had risked **everything**.

Because,

because,

because I put everything I had on Black...


End file.
